List of levels in Super Mario Land 4: Gotta Catch 'Em All!
Here is a list contaiing every level that appears in Super Mario Land 4: Gotta Catch 'Em All! Default Worlds World 1: Jungle Jungle is world returning from Donkey Kong Country Returns. It is the first world featured in the game. When the player defeats Mugly, they rescue Rango (one of the four Broodals), who gives Mario access to his Carrot Power-Up to use in the next world. This is the only world in the game to feature Rambi and mine carts. The levels in this world are as follows: |- |Bonus Levels |- | |} World 2: Frozen World Frozen World is from New Super Mario Bros. Wii and is the second world in the game. Frozen World, as its name applies, features snow and ice levels. After the player rescues Wario, they learn the Shoulder Dash move. The levels in this game are as follows: |- |Bonus Levels |- | |} World 3: Jiggle Jungle Jiggle Jungle is the third world in the game. It made its first appearance in Wario Land Shake It! Jiggle Jungle is the second jungle-themed world in the game, though most of the levels, strangely, do not have a jungle theme. The levels in this world are as follows: |- |Bonus Levels |- | |} World 4: Mario Zone/Wario Zone Mario Zone is the fourth world in the game. The Mario Zone is a giant clockwork statue of Mario himself. Mario Zone is the first world to feature new original levels created exclusively for Super Mario Land 4: Gotta Catch Em All. Mario Zone has a unique day snd night gimmick that makes these levels accessible. All the player has to do is climb on top of the Mario statue and flip the M symbol upside down. Doing so will change the time of day to night snd change the Mario statue into a Wario statue. If the player flips th W symbol back into an M, the time goes back to day and the Wario statue changes back into a Mario statue. The levels featured in this world during the day are as follows: |} The levels featured during night are as follows: World 5: World e World 5, known as World e, is the fifth world in the game. World e has been tweaked significantly since its last appearance; there are now only 20 levels, five of which appear at a single time. Similar to the previous world, World e follows a unique gimmick that makes certain levels appear. Said gimmick this time around is a season cycle which changes the season (spring to summer, summer to autumn, autumn to winter, and finally winter back into spring). All the player has to do is stand on the space closest to the castle and the seasons will magically change, giving players access to five levels that corrrespond with the appropriate season The levels according to season are as follows: |- |Summer |- | |- |Autumn |- | |- |Winter |- | |} World 6: Dinosaur Land World 6, known as Dinosaur Land, is the sixth world in the game. Unlike the previous five worlds, Dinosaur Land is a combination of two worlds from a previous 2D Mario game (Super Mario World). The first half of Dinosaur Land, Yoshi's Island, has four levels and a boss level featuring Iggy Koopa. The second half, Donut Plains, features five main levels, three secret levels, and a boss level featuring Morton Koopa. Both sections of Dinosaur Land feature a Switch Palace level. |- |Secret Levels |- | |} World 7: Risks and Boots! Levels in World 7 have their own respective themes, unlike most other worlds in which levels share the same theme. Level themes include (in the following order) a throwback to Super Mario Bros.’ World 1-1, a boardwalk, the Moon, a Virtual Boy-themed land, and a boss battle with Pikachu. World 8: Rainstorm River World 8 features levels with the following themes (in order they appear): a sunken submarine, an archipelago of islands, a tropical beach/construction site area, a level parodying Sonic the Hedgehog‘s Green Hill Zone, a black and white Game Boy themed level, and a showdown with Magnezone. World 9: Archer Forest World 9 contains levels with the following themes: a factory, a kart race track, a haunted mansion, ancient ruins, a city. The final level in this world is a boss fight with Octillery, which itself is a throwback to the classic Game & Watch game Octopus. World 10: Mud Bog World 10 contains levels with the following themes: a grassland area, a sunset level resembling Kirby Super Star’s Spring Breeze levels, a nighttime jungle area, a Wild West level, and another grassland area. The boss for this area is Oranguru. World 11: Wario’s Castle Wario’s Castle is the eleventh world in the game. It is located at the very edge of Ice World, and is where Wario, the game's final boss, can be fought. The first level is Mario's Castle?, which is the original final level of Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins. The second level is a new level created exclusively for the game (it is where the true final boss, Ditto, is fought). Similar to Super Mario Land 2, the player must locate six of the game's eight e-Coins and insert them in their respective slots. If the player receives a Game Over, the coins will fly away and the player will have to track them down again. DLC-exclusive worlds All Hands on Deck All Hands on Deck serves as the twelfth world in the game and it and its levels are only accessible in Super Mario Captains expansion. Much like Worlds 7 through 10, each level has its own theme. This world is split into three parts; the first half is set on an old pirate ship. The player must explore on the deck of the ship in search of an "out of this world" treasure. Once the player has cleared through the ship's four levels, they are allowed access to the crow's nest, where a treasure chest is perched on top of. However, the treasure chest does not contain the "out of this world" treasure, but instead a key that unlocks the enterance to a cavern. Once inside the cavern, the player sees a shiny star-shaped object. There are now eight more levels to explore this time around. The player must then cross a wooden bridge to reach the star, but the bridge collapses as soon as the player attempts to do so. Now the player find a different way of reaching the star. Once this task is accomplished, the player will discover the star is actually a portal to outer space; definitely not the "out of this world" treasure the player had expected. The player will now find themselves perched on top of a crescent moon. Three more levels await the player. At the end of the third level, the player finally locates the "out of this world" treasure, which is stolen by Tatanga in an act of revenge for his defeat in the original Super Mario Land. A shortcut back to Earth will appear, and if the player chooses to take this route, they will land on the crow's nest of the pirate ship (though the player is also free to go back to the star portal, which takes them back to the cave, which takes them back to the pirate ship). After the player climbs the mast, they must engage in a rematch with Tatanga on the crow's nest. Fruit Land Fruit Land is the second DLC world in the game. It is unlocked after the player had downloaded the Kirby Fruit Land DLC pack. Fruit Land is an archipelago of islands. As its name implies the islands are made entirely out of fruit. Fruit Land has the most levels out of any world in the game, with 28 levels in total. Level Design Changes A majority of the returning levels appear as they did in their respective games, but some have received modifications. * In Sea to Sky, the ! Switch has been replaced with an ON/OFF Switch, possibly to make the level easier. Category:Pokémon Ben 10